


'cause now we smell the same

by milo_the_fish



Series: irl fics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Failed 5+1, Gen, IRL Fic, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_the_fish/pseuds/milo_the_fish
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur both are insomniacs by nature, skewed sleep schedules that make even Philza Minecraft would balk at. That's until they find out that sleep comes easy on-call together.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: irl fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175402
Comments: 10
Kudos: 370
Collections: Completed stories I've read, SBI Fics to Make Sebbie Cry





	'cause now we smell the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [лезо-the best brother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BE-the+best+brother).



The first time they fell asleep on call together was after the Jackbox stream with Quackity, Larray, Techno, Dream, and Sapnap. Wilbur’s roast in Mad Verse City was still sticking to the back of Tommy’s mind after they all said goodbye, leaving him in the voice channel alone. Logically, Tommy knew what Wilbur said was a joke, you were supposed to diss your opponent, still, it didn’t lessen the hurt he felt. Tommy, lest he admits it, knows Wilbur is his best friend, but sometimes the self-doubt in the back of his mind sings a siren song of self-deprecation. It’s what left him alone in the voice channel, trying to fight his thoughts, until he hears the ring of a private call.

His eyes slide to the left part of his discord window, and sees that the call is from Wilbur, and his chest constricts. Tommy is almost paralyzed for a moment, before slowly moving his mouse to join the call, almost scared of if Wilbur would say anymore criticisms, anything harsh would push Tommy’s brain into overdrive. The small ping sound of connecting alerts him to that he joined the call, and before he can utter out any words Wilbur speaks, voice so impossibly soft, “Hey Tom, how’re you feeling?” His chest finally releases, a large exhale leaving his lungs, and he can finally breathe, this is Wilbur, _his_ Wilbur. The version of his best friend that calls him until the late hours talking about music, playing Terraria, and talking through new songs he’s writing for his band. “I just- I noticed you hadn’t left the server VC, and I wanted to check in on you,” the older man almost whispers, trying to hide the fondness in his voice, despite the fact it was just them two.

“What you wrote- It was just a bit, right?” Tommy forces out, trying to hide the growing anxiety in his voice, a new shakiness present in his whole entire being. Wilbur coos, “Tom, I promise you, it was a bit, just a stupid joke. Your personality, just- everything about you is more original than anyone that you watch, more so than me, too.” At that moment, Tommy wishes Wilbur was there with him, because the exhausted parts of his mind wanted a hug from him, from his big brother. “Did I appease the little voice in your head, bubby?” His brother asks, and the warmth expands tenfold in his chest at the nickname, it wasn’t a new one, but one that Wilbur only used when he was at his most affectionate.

“I think you did, Will,” Tommy laughs, a cloud of peace slowly shifting over him, even though a piece of his brain is fighting him about what Wilbur truly thinks of him, he instead basks in the attention he is getting from his favorite person. “Good,” Wilbur replies, sounding satisfied with himself, “Can’t have my Tommy thinking I hate him!” There is nothing to stop the giant grin from growing on Tommy’s face at the words, ones that Wilbur has only said once before when he was at his most protective (even if the whole situation was hilarious from an outsider's viewpoint). They make Tommy’s brain buzz, in a _good_ way, because he’s never really been referred to that by anyone else, and it just makes him feel special. “Well, I would absolutely hate it if my Wilbur didn’t like me,” Tommy replies, his tone erring on joking with a tinge of sincerity, because he shared the sentiment.

“I could never hate you, Toms,” Wilbur states, his tone final, and it’s the most confident he has ever heard his older brother. “Good, because I rake in the big bucks, Wilbur!” Tommy jokes, snickering to himself and he waits for the joke to sink into Wilbur, and then he hears the start of Wilbur’s giggles. _Mission success_. “Why do I love you?” He huffs, more towards the air instead of Tommy himself, and Tommy just beams, “Because I’m the best!” They both start to laugh, and it sounds like it always does: like _home_.

If Tommy could build a little house in Wilbur’s chest and stay there until he dies, he would, just so he could hear Wilbur laugh every day. He doesn’t exactly know how to explain why he loves Wilbur’s laugh; sometimes he thinks because it rumbles in his chest and creates this comforting-sort of-thunder, other times he thinks it’s because he remembers what it was like when Wilbur wrapped his arm around his shoulder and laughed against him at the breakfast during their meetup. It was a weird safety net that surrounds him in the voice of his best friend, his brother, his _favorite_ person.

Their voices die down for a moment, leaving them now in a newly forged silence, one that wasn’t awkward, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He misses his brother, it’s usually a feeling he can ignore for long amounts of time, but it decided to make itself known right here and now in a level so much elevated than before. Tommy had found that after they met in person, his heart would start aching in the most horrible way, and the only thing he found that could soothe it was talking to Wilbur, sometimes Phil, Techno, or Tubbo could suffice as replacements, but it was _always_ Wilbur that had the quickest soothing over that empty feeling in his chest. He didn’t know if Wilbur felt it as well, this abyss that sucks up any piece of self-esteem and leaves him broken and wanting a home that he isn’t sure is real. He wouldn’t even know how to start explaining it to Wilbur, if he didn’t have it, because that void that sits there overwhelms him some days; taking over his whole being and destroying his mind. He wishes, he wants, a person not close enough to justify visiting him as often as he wishes.

“Will, is it- is it weird that I miss you?” It takes Tommy a few moments to realize he had spoken, the words tumbling out of his mouth while his mind was a few meters behind. Wilbur chokes on his own spit, coughing and trying to catch his breath, hoping that he doesn’t have an asthma attack while trying to regain any piece of composure. Once his coughs die down, he can finally think through Tommy’s words, and he swears he can hear the gears churn in his brother’s head. “What do you mean?” Wilbur queries, trying to keep any sort of understanding to leave his tone. “Just- After we met up, I’ve just been- Sometimes I- I just miss you so much, like my chest hurts and shit, and sometimes it feels like I’m dying, like I just feel like I need to see you,” Tommy starts to ramble, “Calling you is the only thing that makes it stop, because it’s you, but when I can’t it’s just like- like there is a part of my chest that was torn out and sometimes it scares me how much it hurts because I know it means I miss you- and like I always miss you when we don’t talk- but, it’s just- it's different because I know what it’s like to hug you and I know what it’s like to sit next to you and make you laugh until you cry, and I know what your laugh sounds like when I hear it myself, and I know- I know what it’s like to just feel safe.”

Wilbur is silent, and Tommy is terrified of if he overstepped any boundary, if anything he said made his brother uncomfortable. “Will?” He whispers, trying to make himself sound smaller, terrified of what Wilbur will say. “I miss you too, Tommy,” his brother starts, pausing, “I- I feel it too, bubs, that dull ache like a knife that twists and twists, until it feels like it’s bleeding out.” Wilbur lets out a disbelieving laugh, “Toms, I thought it was only me. I didn’t- I- I'm so glad, despite how shitty that sounds, that we both feel it, that I’m not alone.”

It’s quiet, for a moment, “I wish I could see you,” Tommy says, and he can hear the smile in Wilbur’s voice when he replies, “Ditto, big man, when this lockdown ends, I’ll call Fatherinnit and see if he’ll let you come to Brighton for a weekend.” A soft smile grows on Tommy’s face, his tired mind slowly being lulled to sleep by the honey-like sweetness that washes over him at the sound of Wilbur’s rambling. “I can’t wait to see you, Wilbs,” Tommy mumbles, closing his eyes and hearing the simper that Wilbur released at the nickname, “Aww, Toms, are you getting sleepy?” Tommy just hums in response, “Well, I should go and let you-”

“No- I- Sorry, Wilby, but can you stay on call with me? Just until I fall asleep, please,” He hopes the desperation in his voice isn’t obvious, and all he hears is Wilbur coo at him, “Alrighty, bubs, do you want me to play something or just talk? Also, you should switch to your phone, don’t want my little brother messing up his posture by sleeping in his chair.” He just hums in response and steps up, ignoring the cracking of his knees and pulling his phone from his sweatshirt pocket and entering the call from there, shutting down his PC and slipping into bed, holding his phone next to his ear and listening to his brother talk about the recent shenanigans his housemates have been getting up too. Unconsciousness came to him quickly, not even letting him hear the end of the story about how Joe accidentally spilled coffee on Matt’s computer. It wasn’t long after when Wilbur finally fell asleep, listening to the slow breathing of his little brother and feeling content.

They don't talk about it the next day, only tiredly whispering 'good morning's and mumbling apologies, like a morning together is the most natural thing in the world; and maybe it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry, it's an absolute M E S S. I also speedran this in a couple hours :) I literally missed Tommy's stream for this and I never miss a tommy stream >:D 
> 
> also hello qar :)


End file.
